


Downtime-Genius Style

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A very late response to the FNF challange of Downtime. What do geniuses want to do when they are given downtime? What will their CO allow them to do?





	Downtime-Genius Style

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack O'Neill left General Hammond's office with a grin on his face, and made his way to the commissary where the rest of his team mates were gathered.

"Okay, kids," he announced. "We have a week's downtime."

'Great,' thought Sam Carter. 'A whole week to myself. Now where to begin? Well first of all, I should test the naquada samples brought back from planets SFR2785, QHP9588 and TFX7344. I want to see ifthey are identical or if samples from different planets contain trace elements of other minerals. Then I can go over the computer system and see if I can eliminate those glitches that sometimes occur. They are within acceptable parameters but I would really like to get rid of them if I can. Then there's the book on wormhole physics I started to write. I know that my 'superpowers' have disappeared but that's no reason to abandon the project. If I have anytime left at the end of the week then I'll work on the bike.'

'Fantastic,' thought Daniel Jackson. 'I'll finally get the chance to finish the translations on the video footage from Suama. I can also take a proper look at the video footage SG2 brought back from their last mission. It definitely looks as though the city was built on an existing site. Perhaps I can speak to the General and he'll let me visit the city myself. It would be great to spend even a couple of days working on an archaeological dig. If not, then I can have another look at Machello's notebooks. After all, at some point we could run into another of his little landmines and it would be really helpful if I could understand how to diffuse it. Of course, I really need to catch up on my reading as well. I haven't even looked at the last few issues of the archaeology magazines I subscribe to. I really do need to keep up with the latest happenings and theories.'

"Uh, no, kids," said Jack firmly as he looked at them. "There's one proviso about this downtime. None of us are allowed to remain on base."

"In that case, O'Neill, I would like to request permission to visit Drey'ac and Ry'ac in the Land of Light."

"One step ahead of you, Teal'c. Your request has already been approved."

Daniel looked at Sam and guessed that he had a similarly bemused expression on his own face.

"So, if we can't stay here Jack, what do you want us to do?"

"Well, Carter could always fly to San Diego to visit Mark and the kids," replied Jack, grinning.

"Daniel Jackson you are more than welcome to accompany me to the Land of Light," said Teal'c. "I am sure that Lord Tupelo and Melosha would be delighted to see you," he added solemnly.

Daniel blanched. "I, uh, I think I'll pass on that offer, thank you Teal'c," he stammered. "Maybe another time..." His voice trailed off.

Teal'c inclined his head with a hint of a smile on his face. "Major Carter, perhaps you would like to join me?" he suggested.

"No, not this time Teal'c," she said, smiling.

"As you wish. I will now be on my way. I will see you all upon my return."

"Give our regards to Drey'ac and Ry'ac," said Daniel hastily.

"I will, Daniel Jackson. I also hope that you and Major Carter find enjoyable recreational activities," the Jaffa replied as he left the commissary.

"So then Carter," said Jack. "San Diego then?"

"No, I don't think so Sir," replied Sam. "I'm sure I can find something worthwhile to do at home."

"You don't fancy a trip to Minnâ eh?"

"No," interrupted Sam quickly. "I mean, thank you, Sir, but no." 

"Okay," said Jack. "How about you then, Daniel? We can see if the fish are biting, down a few beers, chew the fat, chill out, unwind, have fun..."

"Isn't it the wrong time of year for fishing?" asked Daniel hopefully.

"Nah, fishing's great any time of the year, Danny" Jack said surprised. "Surely you knew that?"

"Well I'm not an expert like you are, Jack," murmured Daniel sarcastically. "I think I'll pass this time if that's alright with you."

"You don't know what you're missing," said Jack assertively.

"Oh I think we do, Jack" Daniel assured him.

"Right then, off we go," said Jack.

"Go where, Sir?" asked Sam

"Out of the mountain, of course. I told you that you're not staying here, didn't I? I suppose you thought I'd just walk off and leave you here, didn't you?"

The looks on his friends' faces told Jack that indeed they had hoped he would have forgotten them and left them to their own devices. 

He adopted a more serious tone saying,

"We haven't had a proper vacation for years. We all need a break, me included. I know you two both enjoy your work but you also need time away. Work will be waiting here when you get back; it's not going anywhere. Look, what say the three of us take some time and go somewhere together. Somewhere we'd all enjoy. Somewhere on Earth where there's no Gould, no NID, no Tok'ra and no politicians."

"And no fishing," muttered Daniel sotto volce.

Sam grinned.

"I heard that, Daniel," said Jack. "So where do you suggest?"

"How about New York?" Daniel replied. "There's plenty to do there."

"Lots of things for you maybe, Daniel. Museums, Galleries, the Theatre and other boring things like that."

"I think it's a great idea," said Sam firmly. "Tiffany's, Bloomindales, Shopping."

"Give me strength," muttered Jack, managing to repress his smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd find plenty to do Sir," said Sam. "New York's a pretty big place."

"There's plenty of sports to watch, Jack," added Daniel helpfully. "I'm sure you'd have a great time."

Jack couldn't hold his smile in any longer. "Okay kids, New York, New York, here we come." 

'Mission accomplished' thought Jack as the three of them left Cheyenne Mountain.


End file.
